hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mictilan
Mictilan is a citizen of the Sea Kingdom. She works in the local morgue, and has gained quite a reputation for invincibility, causing her to be the former leader of a gang called the Four Horsemen. Mic has settled down since, and has been married for a few centuries as well as adopted a son. Appearance Mictilan has a variety of outfits. She usually wears a sleeveless sweater with her cardigan draped around the sides of her arms as opposed to wearing it properly. She wears a few beads on a string around her neck and a single feather: which was a charm made by her husband. Her hair is short and choppy, with one longer strand on the right side of her head. It's styled to shift to the left side of her head. While it's a part of her body, the feathery gills on the side of her head give off the appearance of earrings. There are four dots on her lower left eye: which was a marking she and Shubaru got after a year of their marriage together. When she was younger, she sported a much more masculine appearance: often being mistaken for a guy. Personality Mic is assertive and rather forward, reflective of her previous gang leader days. While humble, she's plenty confident and not afraid to use her ability of regeneration as a threat to others if they annoy her in any way. While not as bad as when she was in high school, her confidence stems from an otherworldly feeling of self-importance, similar to 'chunnibyou' syndrome. While amiable, it's this ability of regeneration and her own self-awareness about how she's unable to be killed by normal means that make her a force to be reckoned with. While her forthright personality and energetic disposition can be a bit overwhelming, her morals are in tact. Mic enjoys fighting for sport, though it isn't due to distress of others she enjoys it: it's just the act of fighting she enjoys. As the leader of her gang, she has a strong sense of responsibility and cares greatly for the members of her gang and family alike. Her stubborness clashes with this responsibility frequently, often riding on misunderstandings unless explicitly told (with evidence) otherwise against a point she believes in. She can prove to be rather impulsive and acting on emotions rather than logic more frequently than not. Her "gut feeling" (or more named "mom feeling" now) is how she makes most of her decisions, much to the dismay of much of her friends. Fortunately, this hasn't had any negative impacts in the long run, and it's a trait that many seem to endear rather than despise. Mic wasn't the most emotional individual growing up, brute-forcing her way through problems or brushing over them entirely. After falling in love she's learned to appreciate things more intrinsically. Relationships Katatsumuri Orochi Ukurage Shubaru Cecil Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery friendeded.jpg Mic hours.png Mic hours 2.png Mic hours 3.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Bitch